Deux mariages
by Lychee
Summary: Slash Charlie x Colin. Une courte histoire sur un reportage en Amazonie...


**Deux Mariages**

Tout avait commencé au mariage de Ron et Hermione.

A moins, en fait, que ce n'ait été au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, cinq années auparavant, quand Charlie Weasley avait pour la première fois rencontré Colin Creevey. Mais à cette époque, Colin ne mesurait pas plus d'1m50, passait son temps à suivre Harry en brandissant son appareil photo, et Charlie ne lui avait pas accordé davantage qu'un coup d'œil distrait et amusé.

Non, tout avait commencé à ce fameux mariage, un an après la mort – définitive, celle-ci – de Voldemort. Charlie s'en souvenait très bien : toute la famille, lui-même compris, se sentait nerveuse après les évènements agités du mariage de Bill. Charlie, peu adepte des grosses réunions sociales, ne s'y était pas rendu avec grand enthousiasme. Il avait fait anormalement et même magiquement beau pour un jour d'avril – il suspectait certains sorciers très puissants et peu respectueux des règles, pour ne pas les citer Molly Weasley et Harry Potter, d'être intervenus dans l'ordre naturel des choses – et la cérémonie avait réuni une bonne centaine de personnes dans une prairie proche du Terrier. Ron avait fait à sa future-femme la surprise d'organiser un mariage moldu, afin que la famille et les amis de cette dernière puissent être présents sans trop s'étonner de ce qui les entourait. Il y était plutôt bien parvenu, et à part une robe de sorcier ici ou là, et quelques plats de petits fours spontanément remplis dès qu'ils se vidaient à moitié.

La cérémonie avait été très simple, et le banquet gargantuesque. Tout ce qui, dans l'esprit d'un Charlie agréablement repu et légèrement beurré, faisait un mariage réussi. Bien entendu, sa mère avait bien essayé de le pousser à inviter quelques jeunes ou moins jeunes filles à danser, mais il était parvenu à se dérober prestement. Personne ne pourrait jamais remédier aux instincts entremetteurs de sa mère, mais il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'en se faisant discret et en orientant Molly sur une autre proie, il pourrait – pour un temps – y échapper. Caché derrière le gâteau de mariage, il l'avait donc observée se rabattre sur le pauvre Neville Londubat avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de se diriger un peu à l'écart de la fête.

Après tout, avait-il songé, il restait à présent le seul de la famille sur qui sa mère pouvait exercer ses talents sociaux. Bill et Fleur étaient mariés, Ron et Hermione aussi, maintenant, Ginny était fiancée à Harry, et même George, qui commençait finalement à se remettre de la mort de Fred, sortait avec cette Luna. Mais Molly se désespérait du célibat féroce de son second fils, et Charlie ne voyait vraiment, vraiment pas, la façon dont il aurait pu lui en avouer la première et véritable cause. A savoir que, s'il en arrivait un jour à se caser, la mère n'y gagnerait pas une nouvelle belle-fils, mais un nouveau gendre.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer les cris dont retentirait le Terrier.

Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions, quand une silhouette s'était dirigée vers l'arbre au pied duquel il s'était installé. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Charlie avait reconnu le photographe qui avait pris les clichés de la cérémonie. Colin Creevey, un ami de Ron et Hermione qui venait de sortir de Poudlard, se souvint-il. (En fait, s'il se souvenait de quelque chose, c'était bien du sourire du jeune homme qu'il avait remarqué quand Harry les avait présentés le matin même.)

- Oh, avait dit Colin en l'apercevant, avant d'ajouter : j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Charlie l'avait assuré que non, avant de lui demander pourquoi il fuyait la fête, et Colin s'était ébouriffé les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

- Pour être entièrement honnête, votre mère est en train d'essayer de me caser avec l'une de vos cousines.

Charlie avait éclaté de rire avant de lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant la fuite.

Quand il s'était réveillé, le lendemain matin, Charlie s'était retrouvé dans sa vieille chambre du Terrier, étalé dans son ancien lit. A côté de lui, Colin ronflait légèrement dans l'ancien lit de Bill.

Combattant la féroce migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, Charlie s'était extirpé du lit à présent trop petit pour lui, et avait parcourut d'un œil distrait les feuilles hâtivement gribouillées qui traînaient ici et là. Visiblement, alors qu'ils étaient encore plus ou moins lucides, Colin et lui avait monté pendant la nuit un projet de reportage sur le Quetzalcóatl d'Amazonie. Charlie ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire ou faire, mais en parcourant les quelques pages, il avait admis qu'elles contenaient de bonnes idées.

Une fois Colin sortit du coma, Charlie lui avait demandé s'il serait réellement motivé par un tel projet, et le jeune homme avait bondi d'enthousiasme.

Il leur avait fallu deux moins pour monter leur expédition. Deux moins pour signer des accords avec le Ministère de la Magie d'Angleterre, et le Bureau des Créatures Magiques d'Amazonie. Deux mois pour obtenir des subventions de la part de _Dragon Magazine_ et du Laboratoire de Biologie Draconienne de Manchester. Deux mois pour prendre contact avec les spécialistes du Quetzalcóatl sur place et organiser leur trajet à travers la jungle. Deux mois pour que Colin prépare son matériel photographique, et Charlie sa boîte de prélèvements. Deux mois pendant lesquels Charlie s'était complètement intoxiqué des cheveux blonds et du sourire incroyable de son partenaire. Deux mois pendant lesquels il s'était sagement dit qu'il serait dommage de gâcher leur entente avec des histoires de fesses, et que pour ce qu'il en savait, Colin n'avait aucun intérêt pour les hommes.

Puis, après une dernière soirée au Terrier, soirée à laquelle Colin avait été invité, après le dernier câlin mouillé et inquiet de Molly, ils étaient partis pour l'Amazonie.

Si Charlie avait eu l'occasion d'observer un Colin civilisé évoluer dans un milieu civilisé, il avait une fois sur place été surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son compagnon s'adapta aux conditions sévères de leur périple. Bien qu'ayant passé plusieurs heures par jours avec lui à Londres, il s'était alors étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il passait 24 heures sur 24 avec le blond. Colin, même dans une barque instable ou au milieu de la jungle, avait été un compagnon agréable, sans exigences et sans complaintes. Oh, ils avaient bien eu quelques passages difficiles et épuisants, mais pas une fois Colin ne s'en était pris à lui. Et quand ils avaient enfin déniché une colonie de Quetzalcóatls, le visage de Colin avait affiché une telle expression d'excitation et de plaisir que Charlie avait senti son petit cœur danser la polka.

Ils avaient passé des nuits à bavarder et à écraser tranquillement des moustiques. Ils avaient partagé de la nourriture d'origine plus ou moins douteuse et supporté leurs diarrhées avec courage. Ils avaient marché, marché pendant plus d'heures et de jours que Charlie ne voulait se remémorer. Et, une fois leur but atteint, ils avaient photographié, observé, annoté, prélevé, dessiné, avec un ensemble et une complicité parfaite.

Puis ils étaient repartis, et malgré un retour tout aussi difficile que l'aller, Charlie se rebutait à l'idée que leur aventure puisse se terminer. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que serait leur retour en Angleterre, avec Colin retournant à son studio de photographe, et lui-même à l'étude de ses chers dragons dans leur réserve de Roumanie. Ils ne pouvaient, d'un point de vue réaliste, enchaîner de tels reportages : les fonds et les sujets manquaient, et ils avaient déjà été chanceux de réaliser celui-ci. Il n'y aurait plus de raisons pour qu'ils se côtoient, excepté quelques soirées ici et là où ils se remémoreraient, devant un public d'amis, leur fameuse expédition.

Aussi, ce fut ce soir-là où, épuisés, crasseux, ils déposèrent enfin leurs bagages dans le petit appartement londonien de Colin, que Charlie explosa et lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et combien Colin comptait pour lui. Et, à sa grande surprise, au lieu de le repousser gentiment ou de le mettre à la porte, Colin se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

Et à présent, ils étaient sur le lit, toujours à s'embrasser furieusement. Le dos de Colin était nu et couvert de boutons et d'égratignures sous ses mains, et sa bouche était tendre et agressive. Son corps mince le surplombait, ses cuisses enserraient ses hanches, et Charlie avait envie de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Ce qu'il fit.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se touchèrent partout, et Charlie n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi bon et d'aussi naturel. Il découvrit que Colin faisait de petits bruits quand il l'embrassait dans le cou, et qu'il était plus souple qu'il ne le pensait. Il soupira quand les cheveux blonds lui effleurèrent légèrement le ventre. Il sourit quand Colin entreprit à nouveau de lui explorer les amygdales. Il gémit quand une main ferme se saisit de son sexe. Il grogna quand enfin, il pénétra Colin. Ils crièrent tous les deux tout en faisant l'amour.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits le lendemain matin, courbaturés et toujours aussi crasseux de leur voyage, et à présent d'autres activités plus récentes. Il n'y eut pas de moment maladroit ou embarrassé, Colin lui sourit avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, et ils n'émergèrent du lit qu'une bonne heure après, et s'entassèrent dans la douche.

L'après-midi, ils se rendirent au Terrier, où ils racontèrent leurs aventures, avant d'informer le reste de la famille de la nouvelle situation. Molly s'enferma dans la cuisine, mais réapparut une heure plus tard en leur disant que si c'était leur choix, elle le respecterait. Le soir, ils retournèrent à l'appartement londonien, et pendant deux semaines, n'en sortirent que pour s'approvisionner en nourriture.

Un an après le mariage de Ron et Hermione, Harry épousa Ginny. Une fois de plus, la cérémonie fut simple et le banquet démesuré. Cette fois, Charlie n'essaya pas d'échapper à l'attention de sa mère. Au contraire, il accepta docilement d'inviter quelques jeunes filles à danser – puis fit de même avec Colin et l'embrassa au milieu de la piste de danse.

Tandis qu'ils dansaient lentement l'un contre l'autre, Charlie décida qu'il aimait bien les mariages.


End file.
